Iggy's First Date/Lean, Clean, but Green
Iggy's First Date/Lean, Clean, but Green is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, Magic-is-cute, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Igor recollects his first date with Bright Eyes./Beamer becomes allergic to a new brand of soap. Plot Act 1: Iggy's First Date Part One (Igor comes in front of Bright Eyes' Puphouse, and knocks on the door, and Bright Eyes opens it.) Igor: Hello, Bright Eyes! (offers a bouquet of Azaleas to Bright Eyes.) Bright Eyes: Oh! Azaleas... Good choice. Igor: sigh. I'm glad She didn't sneeze. Bright Eyes: Well, I'm glad, too. but I would have preferred Goldenrods. Igor: Well, It is the first anniversary of our first evening out. Well, we all know Marcus has Elaine, Calvin has Wendy, Rosy has Zany, Cooler has Nose Marie, Beamer has Maya.... Bright Eyes: Violet has Momo, Tony has Faith, Howler has Amy.... Both: And Whopper has Starburst! Yes! Bright Eyes: Of course, you vaguely remembered our first night out. You were kinda romantically attached to Me, but I'm glad You kept Your distance. You stayed on first base. Igor: Hmm... I think it started on 5 o' 26 PM. (Flashback begins to appear, but stops.) Bright Eyes: 5 o' 26 PM? don'cha mean 5:26? Igor: Same thing. (Flashback begins again, and comes to Flashback Igor wearing a Green Tuxedo at a Flower vendor.) Flashback Igor: I'd like to buy $12 worth of Violets in a bouquet. (offers $15 to the vendor.) Vendor: Here You go. (Gives Igor the Three Dollars for change.) Flashback Igor: Keep the change. Vendor: Wow! Thanks! Igor: You're welcome. huh? (sees a sign which reads a hand pulling a flower, under a do not symbol.) Sir! sir? (a park visitor comes.) that sign looks weird. does it mean "Do not strangle the flowers"? Igor: I waited almost until nightfall for You at the city park. because I forgot about Daylight savings time. then, You came. (Flashback Igor sleeps on a bench, then wakes up to see Bright Eyes in a Light-Blue Dress. as His eyes become hearts, in a comedic way, then twirls around, and gives a blushing Bright Eyes the bouquet as the flashback ends.) Bright Eyes: Well, You got the Flower vendor part right except You didn't give the vendor 15 bucks. You gave Him 20 Dollars, and a joke book. and You overlooked something else. regarding Your black eye. While You waited for Me, You told Me were threatened by a couple of Ferrets. (Flashback to Igor sleeping on a bench, until two shadows approach Him.) Ferret One: Well, Well. a Puppy sleeping on Our bench. (The Ferrets chased Flashback Igor through the forest, but the Pup managed to lose them and return to the bench, but with a black eye.) Flashback Bright Eyes: Iggy! What happened to You? You got a black eye? Flashback Igor: Yes. but I live to see your beaming smile. (passes Out and snores.) Flashback Bright Eyes: Uh oh. Tony's not going to like this once he finds out that Iggy got hurt. (The flashback ends.) Bright Eyes: And Tony got pretty worried when you got hurt. Igor: Yes. But We had dinner. I let you choose where, and it was the Silo Restaurant, known for their flavored dog food. Bright Eyes: And it was a good choice too. It was also nice of Tony to drive us there, but he was still crying about your injury. Igor: Yeah. (Flashback begins again to in front of the restaurant.) Flashback Tony: Remember, Iggy. If those ferrets cause you any grief, come get me. Flashback Igor: I promise. (Tony hugs Igor.) Flashback Tony: I'll be standing right here just in case. Igor: Okay. (Igor and Bright Eyes go inside.) Igor: What do you think? Bright Eyes: Amazing! It's very nice in here and very fancy. Igor: Yep. It sure is. (Bright Eyes looks inside Igor's mind, and sees the both of them in wedding wear.) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Beamer